


No Time to Die

by Kellyjelly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jim, Alpha!Mycroft, Alpha!Sebastian, Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha!Spock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Anarchy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Crossover of Sherlock to Star Trek, Death, Dystopia, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending?, Eventual setting set in space, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Genetic Engineering, Illness, Injustice, Into Darkness crossover, John is sick, Killing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!John, Omega!Kirk, Possessive Behavior, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock becomes a mass murderer, Smut, Time Jump, Time Travel, Treklock, Violence, alternative universe, alternative universe - future, beta!Greg, super humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Sherlock had everything under control until he didn’t, the day he lost John Watson was the day his newly formed name Khan Noonien Singh became known as the world’s most deadliest mass murderer in all of London, even in space.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Khan Noonien Singh/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	No Time to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> So, I’ve been wanting to do a Sherlock/Star Trek Au and now its here! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Stardate [8880] — Equivalent to November 18, 2331**

John stood his ground, pointing at the enemy besides James Kirk. “You have no idea who he is, he’s a consulting criminal and he’s responsible for all this!”

Captain Kirk looked back at his fellow companion and gave an irritated sigh, “Look Dr Watson, you have been awakened from a cryogenic sleep, things may seem odd and confusing but believe me when I tell you that this man next to me is named Richard Brook. He’s been a loyal crew member on the enterprise and he has no record of ever being Jim Moriarty.”

John snarled and faced Spock, “You! You know everything about not lying and only providing the truth. Can’t you fucking tell that I’m not lying. That’s Jim Moriarty!”

Spock observed the doctor then faced his mate; Kirk was giving Spock a look that translated into _love please take my side_.

Spock weighed out his options and responded, “Dr Watson, there are actual documents stating the existence of Richard Brook. All these documents are legal and have not been tampered with, although I do believe that you are telling the truth but you lack physical evidence of the accusation that you’re presenting. I do agree that with your awakening, you may have damaged a part of your brain that modifies your stored memories into memories that could be false and you are susceptible to remembering incorrect data which causes you to believe that this man is Jim Moriarty.”

John laughed and looked at the entire crew viewing the argument, “Wow, you have all been seriously tricked by him. What did he do? Brainwash all of you? Look, I know I’m not a part of this crew or mission and I’m just a civilian but you must believe me when I say that the most dangerous criminal and enemy is here. And he’s right next to you. Tell them, Moriarty! Tell them what you did to Sherlock and me!”

Kirk had enough of John’s outburst, “Take him away.”

Before the guards could touch John, the doctor took out his handgun and shot the two guards coming towards him.

John pointed the gun at Moriarty and shouted, “Everybody stay still! Don’t even think about reaching for your phasers.”

John cocked the gun and faced Kirk, “You left me with no choice, captain.”

Kirk bared his teeth and stalked towards the doctor but halted his steps when John pulled the trigger and shot in the direction of his feet, not harming Kirk but warning the man to not take another step forward. “You shot two official guards without even using self defense as a reason, you can be sentenced to death for that.”

John snorted, “Does it look like I care about that? I’m past novelties, captain. You just don’t understand how fucked up this is. I don’t know where Sherlock is and you all keep telling me that he’s dead and there’s no more records of him. I don’t believe any of you! But if my Sherlock is dead, then I’ll finish his work and kill Moriarty myself.”

John pointed the gun at Moriarty and gently squeezed the trigger when a horrible deafening sound resounded throughout the entire ship. Everyone fell to their knees and tried to cover their ears, John pressed both hands against his ears and shouted to drown out the horrible sound. The lights on the enterprise were flickering violently and many of the bulbs running through the wires were exploding in sparks of electricity.

Captain Kirk looked at Spock and shouted, “ _What the fuck is going on?!_ ”

The ship was furiously jerked to the side, everyone was sliding in one direction, trying to grab onto something while bearing the horrible sound booming throughout the ship. Then suddenly, the ship was righted upward and the electricity throughout the entire ship was functional again. Everyone shakily stood on their feet when the screen before them provided a static image.

Lines of grey and black were invading the screen when suddenly the image was clear and a familiar face appeared. John gasped when he saw who it was, he stared at the man on the screen and rose himself to his feet.

Kirk immediately lunged towards John, forcing the doctor onto his knees and pressing the phaser against the back of John’s neck. “Stay down.”

John snarled and lifted both hands into the air while longingly looking at the man on the screen and feeling his heart bursting into blooms of passion, god how he missed this man.

The man on the screen began to speak, “ _Vatican cameos._ ”

Before Kirk could even comprehend what was going on, the doors leading to the main bridge were opened and phasers were going off.

*-*

**December 14, 2019**

There were three phases before the world ended.

Phase 1: Rebellion against the government. 

The system in London was functional, everyone knew their place and everyone confided in the government to keep things at bay. Or at least, the citizens of London trusted the government to not overrule everyone to the point where the beginning of a revolution would be irrevocable. Times have been changing and societal perspectives have been corrupted by greed and egoism.

The British government slowly presented new laws that dealt with the surrender of rights belonging to Omegas and Betas. The Omega and Beta gender were unaffected by these minor laws. So naturally, no one paid attention to these changes, everyone remained in their daily routines and contributed to maintaining their lifestyle in London.

Gradually these laws became oppressive over a short period of time; specific laws were meant to take away Omegas’ rights to vote, work, pregnancy, abortion, healthcare, and voicing their opinions. The upheaval of riots —mostly consisting of Omegas— were advocacy to restoring Omegas’ prior rights but the majority of society which involved Alphas and Betas, were pleased to learn that Omegas were being commanded to return to their formerly accustomed biological nature. 

Such biological disposition involved Omegas returning to their title of being known as _docile and fertile Omegas who are sluts waiting to become pregnant and gaining a name along with a replete fortune_. This was the first step to commencing a revolution; Betas were next in line. The government passed outrageous laws that involved the removal of rights belonging to Betas. This was a much harsher step because if Betas were deemed unworthy like Omegas, then the entire system was doomed to collapse.

Betas received the same laws as Omegas and Alphas were proud to dominate their entitlement in society by controlling Omegas and Betas. Betas were subdued to survive the harassments of Alphas, they were treated with physical, verbal, and mental abuse. As predicted, Betas formed marches in the streets and joined the Omegas to regain their appurtenance in society.

This was the second step to starting a revolution and the last step to commencing a full rebellion against the government was the removal of rights for Alphas. Once that statement was pronounced throughout London’s televisions, radios, internet, and social media; Alphas lost their position in supremacy.

The same day that Alphas lost their voice in society and were labeled as unimportant like Betas and Omegas, the government announced their monopoly on everyone’s privacy. People in London were to be watched under surveillance 24/7. Phones, computers, internet, social media, bank accounts, and anything that dealt with privacy was to be tapped into.

An intrusion of a microphone and a camera would be installed to hear everyone’s conversation and record everyone’s private life. There was no place that was considered safe; people who were dealing in the transaction of drugs were kidnapped at night and never seen again, infidelity among a couple would be made public and murders were on the rise, hushed conversations dealing with the governments’ dominance were traced back to those who spoke those words and were never seen again.

Fear was instilled in every citizen and everyone was on the full brink of paranoia. After that announcement was relayed, another law was being recited. The British government deemed it mandatory to erase everyone’s information on the system and recreate London.

Every citizen in London was to lose their name and become a false identity that corresponded to their _proper_ existence. The roles of every Alpha, Beta, and Omega in society would be reduced to complying orders from the government and becoming slaves without rights. To put even more salt into the freshly marred wounds, everyone’s history would be wiped out.

Books would be burned, free speech would cease to exist, privacy would not abide, free will was to be purchased in a high price, internet would be monitored, communications with the outside world would be nullified, and the existence of a free country would seem more like a dream than a reality. And that was the last step to beginning a riot against the government. 

All hell broke loose when the citizens of London rebelled against the government, the heads of everyone representing the government were now bounties waiting to be compensated. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas became hungry animals seeking for blood. Within a week, the people who represented the government were beheaded, their heads were gruesomely displayed in front of parliament.

The adrenaline of getting rid of the government was easily dissipated, now with no one to establish rules over the people in London, there was only one question being asked.

Who will rule London now?

Phase 2: Destruction within London.

Without anyone to rule London, people reserved to marking their territory by creating violence. Such violence would result into fires being lit by the block, black clouds of smoke would rise into the air and overshadow the sun. The scent of ash would pollute the air and in a few days, the quality of air was declared to be unhealthy.

People wore masks for the first few weeks but everyone adapted to the contaminated air which resulted into the disposal of masks. London was considered the most polluted city that was on the brink of extinction. Airports, boats, trains, any type of transportation was closed off, no one could enter London and no one could ever leave London.

Due to the panic, people began to lose their minds and evolved to tearing London apart. Buildings were being raided and brought down, churches were being ransacked and destroyed, famous monuments were being collapsed to the ground, and the beauty of London was becoming a nightmare. Neighborhoods belonging to the elite were broken into and robbed, the very streets where people walked were no longer deemed to be safe.

People were at risk of being harassed, raped, robbed, insulted, and beaten to death. This alone helped increase the number of deaths by physical violence at the hand of a human. Due to the lack of functioning hospitals and pharmacies, masses of people have died due to viruses. The spike of victims arose within a high range that accumulated in less than a month.

London truly was on the brink of resembling a life where a zombie apocalypse hit and never left.

Phase 3: Chaos needs a king.

Alphas, Omegas, and Betas were fighting amongst each other to see which gender was capable of running London by themselves. Already the war between genders was a disaster; the murder rates of all three genders spiked up in a heartbeat, brutal violence was common between the three genders confronting one another, the destruction of the homes belonging to vulnerable Omegas were bloodbaths filled with carnage, and the respect that all three genders fought hard for, was destroyed.

People were in need of a leader but many rejoiced in chaos, freely murdering people and raping the _weaker_ gender was highly thrived into. But London needed stability, power, and dementia. All the people scurrying around London didn’t have the slightest requirements to even taking the position of controlling London.

Luckily, a mysterious man with the secondary gender of being an Alpha took the daring step of announcing his control over London. The Alpha had a reputation of making everyone listen to him and attracting those with a record that shimmered with blood. The Alpha started his ruling by recruiting killers with nothing to lose.

Eventually the Alpha became so powerful that whenever he came across a person who didn’t declare their loyalty to him, he had the capacity of murdering them and displaying the horrific murders on television, sending a clear message that those who didn’t join him were as good as dead. But the Alpha remained nameless and without a face, no one knew who he was until you joined his clan.

The Alpha gained so much power that he was able to access the system belonging to London and he controlled everything. At his command; jobs were nonexistent unless you wanted to be a sniper, businesses were shut down but all the money acquired would go to the mysterious leader, banks were overrun and left without a cent, shops were scavenged but transformed into warehouses for weapons, and schools were burned to the ground but the children were manipulated to becoming thieves with no mercy. 

Everything was going to shit and the lack of normality resulted in the absence of cases that were knowingly solved by an Alpha by the name of Sherlock Holmes. Scotland Yard was overrun; since the rise of the unknown Alpha, police stations and any other occupation that dealt with the force have been pillaged. Weapons and security no longer existed.

Greg Lestrade, a Beta, luckily managed to escape the terrifying night where the masses of Alphas stormed inside Scotland Yard and massacred anyone who was related to the police force. Greg was safely stowed away in Mycroft’s home and his mate —Mycroft— warned Greg to stay away from the streets.

Before leaving Scotland Yard, the Beta telephoned Sherlock and told him that there would no longer be cases for him and that he was sorry to not be the main source of Sherlock’s cases anymore.

Once Greg was relocated and under the protection of Mycroft, Sherlock found himself completely bored. Sherlock predicted the outcome of London’s fall but he did not expect things to get out of hand. Before everything became the way, they are now, he ordered Mrs Hudson to leave Baker Street and to find her sister.

Mycroft insured Mrs Hudson with enough money to live out the rest of her life and provided illegal passage so that Mrs Hudson and her sister could leave London for good. As of right now, Mrs Hudson and her sister were living in a small cottage on the outskirts of Paris. Since her departure, Sherlock stayed back with his Omega partner, John Watson.

Mycroft did his best to convince Sherlock to leave London but the detective was hot headed and believed that everything would be restored to normal again. Since Sherlock didn’t want to leave, Mycroft did his best to send food and basic necessities to Sherlock’s door without having to worry about walking into the streets and getting mugged.

But the days began to linger longer and the violence in London was just at the peak of its maturity. Those who have survived, stayed inside their homes and begged for the people outside to not enter their homes and murder everyone in cold blood. Which is what Sherlock reserved himself to do everyday, except beg to god to be spared because he found it silly to make such a request.

Sherlock simply leaned against the window, resting his hands behind his back and watching his beautiful city coming to an end. The Alpha watched a group of people running across the streets and lighting a vehicle on fire, Sherlock counted down the seconds before the engine made an enormous explosion and pieces of burnt metal flung everywhere.

Sherlock sneered at the group of people below shouting in victory, “Pathetic idiots.”

Across from Sherlock, John was sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper. Ever since the revolution started, both John and Sherlock were used to the constant explosions outside and by this time, the sound of screams and bombs going off were white noise to their ears. John was reading a section in the paper that caught his eye and began to tell Sherlock about it.

Sherlock was way beyond listening to John and he scarcely managed to hear a few words of importance before the Alpha abruptly turned around and faced John. “Dance with me.”

John looked up from the paper and made a questioning face. “What? Haven’t you been listening to anything that I’ve been saying?”

Sherlock grabbed the newspaper from John’s hands and tugged the Omega to his feet. “Of course not.”

Sherlock wrapped one arm around John’s waist and held the Omega’s hand in between his pale fingers.

John huffed in annoyance and chuckled. “You’re insufferable, you do know that?”

“As you keep reminding me.”

John gently rested his head against Sherlock’s chest and followed the Alpha’s movements, they were softly swaying from one side to another. No music was needed for the shatter of glass and the breaking of homes were enough music to John and Sherlock’s ears. Sherlock pressed himself closer to John, directing their intertwined hands towards the Alpha’s beating heart.

Sherlock made small circles on John’s lower back, swirling his slender fingers in repetitive motions and silently keeping track of the number of heartbeats that resounded through John’s chest. Sherlock lowered his head and nuzzled his nose against John’s hair, smelling the traces of desert sand and the rays of the blazing sun burning over the Afghanistan territory.

Throughout the entire scents of heat and blood, he can smell the waves of an oasis existing in the desert, the small thriving patch of green resembled the definition of John Watson. Sherlock fell in love with John’s scent and there was nothing in this world that could make the Alpha change his Omega for another partner.

Sherlock smoothly grazed his nose across John’s strands and rested his chin over the Omega’s head.

Sherlock inhaled deeply and sweetly whispered above John’s head, his voice sounding vulnerable and fragile, a sound that his Omega rarely heard. “You do know, that I love you John. I love you more than life itself.”

John gave a small smile before he faced Sherlock, delicately caressing the Alpha’s cheek and leaning up to capture Sherlock’s lips. They halted for a bit and lost themselves in the tender kiss that John gave Sherlock.

John pulled away and lightly ghosted his fingers over Sherlock’s lips, which were now turning pink after the kiss. “I love you too. More than anything.”

“So, to answer your question. No.”

John cocked his head to the side, “What question?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “If we should leave London.”

“But shouldn’t we?”

Before Sherlock could respond to John, the entire power running throughout London went out. Clocks were disconnected, televisions were buzzing in gray lines, street lights were flashing in one color, and the screens displayed to the public went pitch black. In a few seconds, the power came back and everything seemed to be in normality when the televisions began to flicker in violent waves.

Sherlock and John were standing before their television when images of a man began to appear. Sherlock froze when he realized who it was and John quickly looked at his Alpha, already feeling his body becoming tense when a hazardous laugh resounded through the screen. People on the streets stood in place when they managed to catch glimpses of their leader appearing on the television.

Sherlock and John faced the window when the screams of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas were amplifying in volume. And to Sherlock’s fear, those screams weren’t of people who were scared to see the person on television. The image on the television kept flickering, an unstable image displaying parts of the Alpha’s face with snippets of the Alpha saying _tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock._

The image on the screen stopped moving and the unknown Alpha controlling London would finally show his face. “ _My dear fellow Londoners, is it I, your leader. Jim Moriarty._ ”

There was a roar of people in the streets screaming and chanting the name of Jim Moriarty. Sherlock deduced that every citizen in London had been taken in by Jim Moriarty and he was certain that John and him were the only civilians who have not succumbed to Jim’s authority.

Jim smiled psychotically and looked directly into the camera, “ _Is this not simpler? The fall of a government to introduce a little anarchy? Have I not made you, my people, happier?_ ”

The increasing sounds of cheers were the only echoes that resounded through the empty flats surrounding London. “ _Have I not given and done, what you asked of me?_ ”

Moriarty closed his eyes and drowned himself in the strong shouts of people saying _yes!_

Jim chuckled grimly and opened his eyes, “ _I have been loyal to all of you. I think it is only fair that I receive a favor in return. One simple favor that involves the capture of my long living enemy. A genius consulting detective that will impede us from reigning London. Will you all stand by and watch this sociopathic Alpha ruin all of us?_ ”

The crowds of people outside were yelling towards the big screens, “ _No!_ ”

Jim licked his lips and said in a cold voice, “ _Bring me Sherlock Holmes and his whore, John Watson._ ”

Sherlock and John felt the blood draining from their faces, they stared at the television for a few shocked seconds before the Omega faced the Alpha next to him. John was about to say something when Jim continued speaking.

“ _They are located at 221B Baker Street. Bring them to me and we’ll be a step closer to dealing with our final problem.”_

The screens went black, everything went quiet until the sounds of angry shouts were making their way towards John and Sherlock’s ears.

Sherlock snarled in anger and grabbed John’s hand, pulling him towards the door. “We have to go.”

Before they even reached the handle to the door, a bomb went off. The impact of the explosion caused Sherlock and John to fall back, they were both lifted off their feet and thrown against hard objects. Sherlock was thrown against the wall that was in between the kitchen and the door leading to the stairs. The Alpha banged his head against the shattered pieces of wood breaking down and was thrown face down onto the floor.

John was tossed towards the kitchen; crystal glasses were exploding due to the force of the bomb and broken pieces of glass violently penetrated the Omega’s skin. John was slammed against the fridge, he fell on his side and landed on the cracked pieces of glass and wood.

The aftermath of the bomb was inaudible, both men were left unconscious as flakes of dust and pieces of papers were floating in the air and landing on the ground. From afar, a splenetic mob of killers were heading towards John and Sherlock’s destroyed flat. The distance between the flat and the streets leading to 221B were shortening in length.

The first one to wake up from the bomb was Sherlock, black ashes of burnt paper were fluttering before him and the Alpha strained to move a muscle. Sherlock’s eyes flickered everywhere, his lashes fluttering quickly as he tried to compose himself.

“ _John?_ ” Sherlock said shakily, his voice was on the verge of trembling when he swallowed down his saliva and tried calling out John’s name again.

Sherlock extended his bloodied hand before him and pushed himself to move, he forced his bruised limbs to stand up. Sherlock clumsily managed to stand on his feet but the Alpha was disoriented, he recklessly stumbled forward and landed on his knees.

Sherlock closed his eyes for ten seconds and then regained his normal posture, the Alpha stood up and frantically looked for John. “John!”

Sherlock eyed the wreckage on the ground and noticed John in the kitchen; plates, cups, cabinets, microscopes, and broken chairs were surrounding the Omega’s unconscious body. Sherlock felt his chest tightening when he madly pushed through the destruction and rushed to John’s side, turbulently moving the debris from the Omega’s body.

Sherlock noticed the many injuries covering John’s body and he desperately wrapped his slender arms around the Omega’s waist.

Sherlock felt his breath stuttering, his throat was thickening as his brilliant mind began to fade into despair and fear. “John? John, wake up. We have to go. _John!_ ”

Sherlock felt himself choking at the prospect of losing John. That mere second of doubt faded away when John coughed, Sherlock smiled brightly as he brought the Omega closer to him. Sherlock cradled John’s neck and pressed his forehead against the Omega’s, breathing loudly and drinking down the tears that were very close to falling down the Alpha’s cheek.

“John.” Sherlock caressed John’s cheek and held him tightly.

“Are you alright?” Sherlock asked, his voice cracking.

John opened his eyes, “Everything hurts.”

“Obviously. Can you walk?”

John took Sherlock’s hand and began to push himself up, “Yeah.”

Sherlock helped John to his feet, the Omega stumbled a bit and leaned towards the Alpha’s side. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John’s waist, balancing the Omega and taking careful but hasty steps towards the door. They didn’t even reach the threshold of the door when a man with light brown hair and clear blue eyes stood before the doorway.

The man —with one sniff could be detected as an Alpha— smiled and licked his lips. “Jim says hi.”

The man moved to the side and a mob of people entered the flat, Sherlock and John were attacked by Moriarty’s mob. Four of them, two Alphas and two Omegas went for John while two Betas and two Alphas seized Sherlock. Sherlock began to thrash against the people who were holding him back, he was snarling and baring his teeth at the idiots who touched John.

John was still a bit concussed but he managed to thrust his head forward and knock out an Omega but before he could deal with the others holding him down, John felt a needle being pressed into the side of his neck. Sherlock yelled in anger, he managed to knock off two people at his side when he felt the same needle being injected into his skin.

The drug was quickly taking effect, Sherlock was becoming drowsy and the last blurry image he managed to see, was the man with light hair dragging John’s drugged body across the room.

*-*

The smell around the atmosphere was cold, damp, and… antiseptic? Sherlock could barely feel the neurons bouncing around in his brain while the tingling sensation of nerves prickling at the base of his skull felt more like needles being penetrated through his flesh. Sherlock twitched when he scented an unknown aroma that immediately made him know that he was being held in a warehouse with only one way in and one way out.

Sherlock jolted into awareness, his eyes shot open and he was greeted by the ceiling fans that were spinning and spinning above him. Sherlock extended his left hand, ridiculously expecting John to be by his side but he was only met by an empty space that consisted of grains and pebbles of asphalt. Sherlock let out a sluggish groan and sat up too quickly for his own good, the world around him began to spin uneasily and Sherlock felt acidic bile rising up in his throat… he vomited.

Sherlock coughed out the last remnants in his stomach and felt lightheaded. Sherlock slowly got up to his feet, his legs were wobbly and his vision was still imperfect with sections of blurriness that prevented him from deducing properly. Sherlock collected himself together and began to look for a way out or more importantly, looking for a way to get his Omega back to him, back into his arms, and back under his protection.

Sherlock ran towards the only door presented to him and pushed it open, the immediate force of the strength embedded in Sherlock’s arms caused the door to violently bang against the wall. Sherlock eyed the corridor and cautiously ran through it, betting his life that John would be located in the lower levels of the warehouse.

Sherlock kept running, kept opening millions of doors and feeling like he was placed into a maze with no exit, just for the fun of it. This game was becoming too frustrating for the Alpha.

Sherlock was on the verge of losing his mind when he pushed open a metal door, he found himself in a room filled with hospital beds. Sherlock took in the aroma of the room, flaring his nostrils, growling at the plague of disinfectant becoming too powerful for his sensitive nose. From what Sherlock could tell, this must be an illegal hospital with a lack of patients.

Sherlock looked around the enormous room when he caught a scent; _sand, desert, blood, green oasis... John._ The Alpha straightened himself up and sniffed the air like he was a trained bloodhound, trying to decipher any signs that John was being held in this poorly lit room when he caught sight of a person in the far corner.

Sherlock squinted at the sight before him and felt the blood pumping through his heart becoming audible when the sight of a body being hooked up to a hospital machine became clear. It was faint, very soft, but the sound of the subtle beep that kept track of a person’s heart rate was becoming the only sound he could hear.

Sherlock didn’t hesitate to approach the bed when the scent of the person became stronger and _so_ familiar.

“ _No_.” Sherlock ran towards the bed, despising the numb sensation crawling all over his body at seeing John like this… vulnerable, defenseless, _wrong_.

Before Sherlock could even reach the bed, bullets were fired and the Alpha was forced to stay in place. Sherlock was seething in fury at being so close to reaching John yet not quite being able to protect his Omega. Sherlock lifted his hands in the air; waiting for the imbecile responsible for destroying his flat, putting John in danger, injecting a sedative into John’s body and more outrageously, touching the Omega without Sherlock’s consent.

Then a familiar face appeared from the shadows, Sherlock bared his teeth and made a rabid sound that echoed throughout the empty space. The Alpha responsible for dragging John out of their flat was only seven feet away, an agreeable distance that Sherlock could take advantage of and rip apart the man’s throat with his teeth.

“Hello Mr Holmes.”

Sherlock’s features darkened but the Alpha remained calm as he allowed the idiot before him to point a gun at his heart. “Introductions must be established. Should they not?”

“Sebastian Moran. Personally, known as Sebby. Intimately referred to as tiger.” A high-pitched voice said, penetrating the pheromones of rage being manifested from Sherlock.

Sherlock remained frozen when the recognition of that voice became extremely familiar, the Alpha clenched his teeth together. The detective helplessly glanced at his soldier, preparing himself to fight the Alpha who was gaining proximity behind him.

The intolerable heat radiating from Jim Moriarty made Sherlock feel like a caged animal awaiting his round of torture, Jim slyly rested his chin on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Hi Sherlock. Did you miss me?”

Sherlock titled his head to the side and smiled falsely. “Not particularly.”

Jim sported a sad face and made his way towards Sebastian. “Ouchie, Sherlock! I thought you’d be more than pleased to see me?”

Sherlock began to bite down on his tongue, tasting blood as he prevented himself from lunging towards the lunatics who were holding John as leverage. “What have you done to him?”

“Sorry sweetheart, wrong question.”

“ _What have you done to him?!_ ”

Jim rolled his eyes, “Deduce.”

“What did you give him?”

Jim chuckled madly. “Good, questions are improving. But Jesus Sherlock, can’t you tell what’s killing your boyfriend?”

Sherlock could barely keep himself upright when the word _killing_ slipped past Moriarty’s mouth. “He’s dying? That’s not possible, he’s simply unconscious.”

Jim’s words were stained with disappointment, “Oh Sherlock, Sherlock. Of course, you see everything on the outside but you fail to see what goes on inside.”

Sebastian lowered his gun, the Alpha approached Jim and teasingly slapped Jim’s ass.

Jim hungrily squeaked and winked at Sebastian as his mate left through the back door. “It’s fun having a killer as your mate. You should try it sometime. Oh wait, you go for ordinary pets that are scheduled to die, do you not?”

Sherlock went towards John, feeling the Omega’s pulse and hiding the anxiety that was close to making his fingers tremble in fear. “What have you injected into his system?”

“Oh good! You’re finally catching up. I’m sorry I was internally vomiting at the sight of you displaying sentiment towards a nobody.”

Sherlock snarled and went to the other side of the bed, grabbing the lapels of Jim’s coats and smashing him against the wall. “He is my mate and I will do anything to save him. He is not a _nobody_ to me. What have you injected into his _system?!_ ”

Jim giggled, reaching into his pocket and exposing a vial filled with a liquid that even Sherlock couldn’t identify. “This. Is. What. Is. Inside. Your. Little. Boy. Toy.”

Sherlock released Jim and viciously grabbed the vial. “What is this?”

“A dangerous virus. A sickness that slowly deteriorates the human body. Yet it does not kill their victim, an ever long disease that will never kill the human body.”

Sherlock felt his fingers shaking as he eyed his mate on the bed, “What do you want?”

Jim smiled brightly, “Oh dear me, Sherlock. Clarify your question for I do love seeing you dance.”

Sherlock angrily threw the vial across the room and grabbed a scalpel, pressing the blade against Jim’s throat. “You are using John as leverage! You’re using him as a buffer! So, I will ask one more time. What do you want from me?!”

Jim titled his head and roughly pushed Sherlock back, adjusting his coat with his hands. “Are you really willing to do anything to save him?”

“Yes.” Sherlock said without skipping a beat.

“Are you willing to become me? Are you willing to infect everyone’s mind to start a war with every country that will eventually surrender to me? Are you willing to work for me and finish my homework? Are you willing to take the fall?”

Sherlock took in Jim’s words and faced John, there was no doubt that Sherlock was willing to become the devil if it meant saving his brave soldier. “Is there a treatment for John?”

Moriarty smirked and walked away, purposely taking slow and steady steps. “You haven’t figured it out yet, have you?”  
  


“Figured out what!” Sherlock shouted impatiently.

Jim responded with silence. 

“Does John have a chance?!” Sherlock shouted in desperation.

Jim stopped before leaving the room, he looked back at the Alpha who was doing a poor job of masking his heartache and answered in a passive tone. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
